Archive:2010/09/06 - 2010/09/12
Sunday BlyDonia, 7:55PM, things were all set in place and staff in their places. Things were just about to begin. The first few ships dejumped over BlyDonia, among them the Radiant. BDSCOM told Bly of the news, and he in turn told them to go on directing them to spaceports. Ships both marked under governments and marked private scurried around BlyDonian airspace, going to their landing places. Drakonia, being Drakonia, had firing solutions on each and every one. A few A-22s and 2 AS-25s launched from the Radiant. The ships moved to an empty area where they began to have practice dogfights. One A-22 in particular looked different from the others. No odd markings, the ship looked just like any A-22, aside from the fact a cannon was removed and a large inductor-like object was placed on the side, no one paid any attention, however. Apperearance celeberties, singers, statesmen, royalty and various other important people soon began to arrive. A Yulairian shuttle left the Radiant and went towards BlyDonia. Maybach and Hirasuka, meanwhile, entered their own shuttle. Down on BlyDonia, the first guests began to arrive at the ball. BlyDonian military uniforms were a bright white with gold trim around the wrists and ankles, a belt worn with a golden BlyDonian flag, each hatless. Inside his shuttle, Maybach loaded his carbine, intending on bringing it, though weapons weren't allowed, no one dared argue with Drakonia. Richard, and Commander Jackle sat at a table of their own, both in a human form. Deragor was with them, but stayed in his normal form. Meanwhile, the Drakonian shuttle had entered the atmosphere. Hirasuka had ordered the pilot to land in the street, disrupting as many things as possible. The pilot did attempt to do so, however BlyDonia used a tractor beam, bring it to a designated landing spot where it gently set down. Aer-May and Wolf had arrived in their shuttle at almost the exact same time. The two stepped out of the shuttle once it had powered down, two unarmed Stormtroopers following them. Jennifer leaned out of the shuttle before they got too far away, "You kids have fun now! And be back by 12!" she jokingly shouted to them, and then went back into the shuttle. Drakonian fighter squadron, Gelb Squadron soon came low into the city, planning to fire on the BlyDonian tractor beam, though it had since shut off. Hirasuka and Maybach just had to walk to the ball instead of crushing a few people to save themselves a few steps. A BlyDonian fighter squadron intervened with Gelb's plans, telling them to move away. None listened, but they did move away nonetheless. Bly meanwhile greeted various guests, such as the Wringon leader, and the Kandan Prime Minister, whom Bly spoke to about the possible threat of the Janka Empire. the Kandan Prime Minister assured him Kandan would support BlyDonia. Maybach had spotted Aer-May, "Maybe thos Yulairians aren't that bad.." he commented. "Let's find the other COs." Hirasuka replied with a disgusted eye roll. The two walked on, and soon sat down at an empty table, as did Aer-May and Wolf. The two Stormtroopers stood near them, talking to them a bit about something. Bion Viceroy Nuk'ukata soon came up to the two, asking if he could sit with them. The two happily allowed him to. Aer-May played with one earing a bit, and then nodded to the two troopers, who walked off. BlyDonia Grand General Varan Nooram went over to Richard, Jackle and Deragon's table and greeted them. "Well, hello...gentlemen." "Hello." Jackle said in reply. "From your uniform, I'm guessing you're a BlyDonian general." "Yes." Jackle offered his hand, "I'm Jackle." "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. Varan Nooram." Varan replied, shaking Jackle's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jackle." "You too, Nooram." Richard extended his hand as well, "My name's Richard." Varan shook his hand as well. At Wolf's table, Nuk'ukata, Aer-May and Wolf talked about recent CDC affairs, namely the heated meeting that Nuk'ukata was not able to attend. He told them of how he had not been of Bion II in years. Nuk'ukata spoke slowly, choosing each word carefully. Bly soon stepped up to the podium and tapped on the mic. "Hello everyone. Welcome to the First Annual Prime City Ball." he said, followed by applause. "This is the first time we're doing a Prime City Ball, obviously. However, you can look forward to the Third Annual BlyDonian Ball, in about five months or so. So, then, I can say enjoy the appetizers and the rest of the meal. Full speeches will be after desert.", after having finished, Bly stepped off the stage and the orchestra began to play a slow tune. Aer-May leaned to Wolf, "Honey, can I talk to you, please?" Wolf nodded and looked to Nuk'ukata, "Excuse us a moment, please." he said, getting up along with Aer-May. The two walked to one side of the room, slightly hidden. Meanwhile, appetizers were being served, which was a BlyDonian crusteacean with a side of caviar. "The shuttle hasn't taken off yet..." Aer-May said, looking around cautiously. "Yeah, well, they probably won't until this is over." Wolf replied. "Maybe that'll work. There'd be a lot of traffic." "Might not be as noticable. It also might cause a lot more problems. Especially with...those two onboard...", he said, looking at Hirasuka and Maybach. "From what I've seen of Hirasuka..." "I know. We don't want to start a problem." "Well... We'll just have to...play it by ear, I guess." Aer-May quietly laughed, touching her earring. The two soon walked back. *The night went on. *Bly was called by a BlyDonian command branch, saying they had a situation *On the way, Bly was stopped by 2 Yulairian Rangers who informed him of a Yulairian spy who was trying to get info on Drakonia. 1 Ranger left, the other went with Bly, and the recently arrived Trillius. *Neri, the Yulairian Agent, was able to bring Maybach behind a Yulairian shuttle where he was stunned. As this was not part of the plan, something new had to be thought of. *A room was reserved for Neri and Maybach. Neri brought the unconscius Maybach there and went on trying to figure out what to do. *Aer-May and Wolf found Neri, and cleaned the mess up, and then went to bed. *All Yulairians left the next day Captain 1st Class Corvus Maybach (Mei Hirasuka's XO) was seduced by a Yulairian agent and knocked out. He was then left in a room where unfortunately, he did not score with the Yulairian spy. Category:List of Weeks